Austin
'Austin Carter '''debuts in the first season of Our Total Drama Big Brother. Personality Austin is shown to be very outgoing. He is very sweet and tends to make friends with others easily. On the other hand, Austin has a hard time understanding his family, primarily his siblings. Austin has three full-blooded siblings, but thanks to his father, he has plenty of half-siblings he doesn't know about. Which is really hard on the him. Austin loves to draw. Drawing is one of his biggest passions. He also loves to workout, he dreams of becoming a Fitness Trainer in the future. Austin also tends to wink at people in a platonic manner, 99% of the time, it does not mean he's flirting with said person. Our Big Brother In ''Week 1, Austin was introduced in the second group of four, alongside Belinda, Khoatie, and Melissa. The first person Austin talks to inside the house is Danielle. Danielle speaks a sentence in French and Austin replies with 'Oh I'm sorry, I don't speak German', with irritates Danielle. Austin eyes Belinda weirdly, as they walk in together. She seems... oddly familiar. Austin irritates Danielle some more, before Julie calls for the first HOH challenge. In the backyard, Austin flexes in front of Danielle, who blows a kiss back in return. This week's HOH challenge was to hold onto the tilting wall the longest. Austin does pretty good in the HOH, being the 11th person to fall, after he attempts to catch Danielle. Austin doesn't seem shocked when Boris nominates Chad and Edwin. Austin tells Chad and Big Tony that they should stop fake being straight, and get together already. Austin chats with Melissa about possible, future occupations and a possible alliance. Austin and Belinda talk about not being have-nots. He tells her that her black eye brings out her, "true beauty". Austin seems upset, when left out of the POV challenge. Austin walks over to Anastasia, referring to her as 'Ana'. Austin offers to be her friend. Austin, Anastasia, and Melissa talk about Danielle doing suspicious activities in her room. Austin works out in his swim trunks, by the hot tub, when Anastasia walks out and begins to set up a game of pool. Austin walks over and they play a round, Anastasia wins. Austin joins Belinda on the couch, and invites Danielle, Anastasia, and Melissa over. They play a game of 'Never Have I Ever', but that is soon interrupted by the POV. Austin talks to the group of contestants about how Edwin has a good chance of losing this week. Austin gapes, as Boris chooses Ricardo as Chad's replacement nominee. Austin votes to evict Edwin. He smiles when Edwin leaves the house in a 10-3 vote. Trivia * His full name is: Austin Reeve Carter. * Austin was born on February 29th, 1993. ** Which means his Zodiac sign is Pisces. ** Austin was born on Leap Day. * Austin was born in Ontario, Canada. * Austin is 6'0". Category:Characters Category:Spinoff Characters Category:OTDBB Characters